A connector of type is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-228504 (JP-A-2005-228504) (hereinafter will be referred to as Patent Document 1) and comprises a frame and a plurality of terminal portions (contacts) supported by the frame. Each of the contacts includes an insulating elastic member and a conductor disposed on a surface of the elastic member. The conductor protrudes from the frame on opposite sides.
Another connector of the type is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-54149 (JP-A-2006-54149) (hereinafter will be referred to as Patent Document 2) and includes a contact, a plate-like base insulator holding the contact, and a frame holding the base insulator. The contact comprises an elastic member and a conductor disposed on a surface of the elastic member. The frame has a positioning pin. The positioning pin is inserted into a positioning hole of the base insulator.
In order to connect connection objects to each of the above-mentioned connectors, the connection objects are brought into press contact with the conductor on opposite sides of the frame. In this state, electrical connection is established between the connection objects and the conductor with elastic deformation of the elastic member. By the connectors of the type, the connection objects having densely arranged connecting portions or pads can be electrically connected on opposite sides of the connector. Therefore, these connectors may be called a connector of a double-sided connection type.